She's what!
by AmouxFang
Summary: includes kyoyaxoc i don't really know what to put here except kyoya and my oc have a baby and Dr. Zigurat wants to take her and the baby for evil stuff. characters include kyoya, toby, zeo, ginga, madoka, jack, damian, ryuga, zigurat, benkei, tsubasa, masamune, nile, kenta, and a buch of other people that i can't think of right now.
1. Chapter 1

This is info on my characters.

Kasa Katou: she's very friendly, but can hurt someone so bad that they'd be in the hospital. She has fox ears on her head, and a tail. Her father was the one that did it to her, he's an evil scientist. He doesn't like Kasa or her brother. Her bey is Blaze Nineales 1486, a combination of all types (attack, stamina, defence, and balance). Nineales is a nine-tailed fox with wings. She has waist long silver hair, like Tsubasa's. She wears a red shirt, black pants, and belts for her bey-gear.

Keitsuke Katou: Kasa's brother. He's over protective of Kasa, and doesn't want her to be with Kyoya. Keitsuke doesn't approve of Kyoya begin with his sister. The same thing happened to him with their father. Except Keituke got wolf ears and tail, instead of fox. His bey is Shadow Urufu Ed 1468, it is an attack and defence type. Urufu is a pure black wolf. He wears a black jacket, pants, shoes, and a white shirt underneath. His hair is silver like Kasa's and he has a long pony-tail.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kyoya asked huskily, yet his voice was filled with lust. "Yes, i want you to be my first." Kasa reasurred him. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and knew she meant it.

He said, "I'll be gentle.I promise." She smiled, "I know." Her smile fadedas he pushed into her. It wasnt' much, but it still hurt. She clenched her eyes shut and held back tears.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, ready to stop if she said no. She opened her eyes halfway, "Y-yes. Just keep going." He started to push again, but he stopped again when he felt himself lightly push against her virgin barrier.

He said, "I don't know if i can do this to you." She looked up at him, "It's alright. I want you to." "But you're only doing this because i wanted you too." "Yes, and i wanted to too. I love you." "I love you too."

He pushed through her barrier and she bit her lip to hold back a cry of pain. "Are you alright?" Kyoya asked gently as he leaned over her, eager to move, yet unwilling to do so if she wasn't ready.

"Yes," Kasa said on a breathily moan, "I'm fine, please just do something!"

Kyoya began to roll his hips against hers, biting down on his bottom lip at the heat of Kasa's body around his aching need.

Gentle at first, his strokes became bolder until he moved into her fully. He moved himself randomly as he groaned against her.

"Kasa...y-you're so tight." He growled as he tried to drive deeper and deeper into her body.

"This feels so good."

She threw her head back against the pillow, and let out a cry of sheer ecstacy. Unable to even attempt to stiffle the sounds coming from her.

Barely able to breathe, she gasped and writhed in pleasure as he pounded into her body over and over again. Driving deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Every inch of her body was trembling as intense feelings of unadulterated bliss overwhelmed her completely.

"Kyoya!" She screamed as she arched her back, her large breasts moving and bouncing from their movements.

Sweat was now covering her body, and she managed to note how sexy Kyoya was covered in a thin sheen of sweat himself.

He desired her enough to want to make this moment last as long as possible. Lifting her hips in time with his thrusts, Kyoya realized that she didn't want this moment to end either. And she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her.

"Make me yours," She whimpered. Seemingly able to understand the hidden meaning behind her words, Kyoya's attention turned to her breasts.

He nibbled and sucked the skin between his teeth as he continued to plunge deep inside. Reaching where she never thought anyone would be able to touch.  
He could feel the pressure in his groin grow tighter and more unbearable, but he wasn't ready for this to end yet.

She sagged against the bed as the overwhelming heat built in her. Her hands falling limply onto the bed above her head as they continued to move as one.

Removing his lips from her chest, Kyoya returned his attention to their joined bodies. Sending sensations slamming through her once again.

He was so close...but he wanted Kasa to sit on the waves of the orgasm for a few momens longer.

Clutching desperately at the pillows around her head, Kasa started to shake. Her amazment that she was about to climax replaced by a desperate need too.

Her torture increased as he began to thrust harder and harder, causing her to writhe against him. Moaning, screaming, and mewing loudly.

Her thighs trembled against his hips as he kept her on the brink, unwilling to let it end just yet.

What was he waiting for?

She began to groan and rub against him, praying he knew what she neede.

"Oh my...Kyoya!" She exclaimed, lifting her hips from the bed and grinding against him as the first spasm hit. He rode it out with her as he moved in one last time, and releasing his seed.

She was about to let out a sigh of relief, before he pulled out. But didn't get the chance to as he quickly pulled out and flipped her over.

"What are you doing?" She looked back at him as he lifted her butt up, and put his hands on her hips. He put his member against her entrance, "I'm not done yet." He said and quickly pushed himself all the way inside of her.

He groanded loudly, she was even tighter in the back, he could barely move. But he managed to pull out almost all the way and push right back in.

She pulled the pillow under her chin, and looked back at him. He layed somewhat on her back, and kissed her. He shamelessly slipped his tongue past her lips, as his thrusts grew harder each time.

Kasa moaned loudly into the kiss when he hit a certain spot. He broke the kiss and grinned, then said, "You're gonna have to beg for it." She was shaking slightly, but managed to say, "P-please?"

He then aimed all of his thrusts at that one certain spot. Which caused her to continuosly moan his name. He could feel himself reaching his limit, and knew she was too.

So he continued to thrust into her, and she arched her back again. He put one of his hands on her right breast. And he began to gently rub and tweak he nipple.

"K-kyoya I-I'm g-gonna-" She started to say, but let out a cry of pleasure as she came.

He thrust into her a few more times, and the last time was the hardest of them all. He came into her, releasing his seed into her once again.

He pulled out of her, and collapsed next to her on the bed. She rolled over so her head was on his chest. He put an arm over her, and pulled the blanket over them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasa yawned, it had been about three days since Kyoya made love to her for the first time. She looked over at him, he wasn't wearing his jacket, shirt, or pants, just his boxers. She wasn't any different, she was wearing his shirt, with another pair of his boxers.

She put her hand on her stomach, she had the feeling of butterflies in ther stomach. She said, "Kyoya, wake up. I'm not feeling well." He yawned and sat up, he said sleepily, "What's wrong?" She replied, "I don't feel well. Like I might t-"

She stopped when that feeling got worse, she threw the blanket off and dashed for the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He got out of bed and followed her. He held her long silver hair back as she threw up.

It only lasted a few minutes, when she was finished she flushed the toilet, and he sat next to her on the floor. She wiped her mouth and said, "I feel terrible." He replied, "Then get dressed and I'll take you to the doctors."

He stood up and helped her up, she said, "Alright, but i have to use the bathroom first." As he was leaving he said, "Make it quick. I don't want you getting even sicker."

When he closed the door, she sighed. She went over to the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a pregnancy test. Madoka had told her to get one after she and Kyoya did it a few days ago. But she didn't use it like Madoka told her too. She opened the box and took the test out, then put the box on the sink.

After reading and following the instructions, she put the test on the sink for a few moments. She picked it up and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at it reluctantly.

Kasa couldn't hold back the tears from going down her cheeks, possitive. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and put the test back in the box. After putting it away, she left the bathroom and sat next to Kyoya on their bed. He noticed her cheeks were slightly pink, like she was crying. Being him, he was worried about ther, he askes worridly, "Are you alright?"

She forced herself to smile and said, "Yeah, I just don't want to go to the Doctor's anymore. I'm feeling better." He looked at her like he didn't believe her, but he shrugged and said, "Alright, but if you throw up again I am taking you."


	4. Chapter 4

Kasa pulled Madoka behind the counter, "Do you remember when you told me to get a pregnancy test a few days ago?" Madoka looked at Kyoya and Gingka who where near the front of the shop talking, "Yeah, did you use it?"

Kasa rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Not untill this morning. As it turns out, I'm pregnant." Madoka shouted, "You're p-" Kasa covered her mouth before she let her secret slip. Kyoya and Gingka looked at them, Kasa smiled nervously, "I'm practicing for the upcoming bey tournament."

She looked back at Madoka and uncovered her mouth, and Madoka said, "You havent' told Kyoya yet, have you?" Kasa sighed and said, "No,but I don't think I can." "Why not?" "I'm afraid of how he'll react. What if he says he doesn't want the baby? I wouldn't be able to handle that."

Madoka smiled like she had thought of the best plan ever, "I'll tell him. I don't mind, besides I love babies!" Kasa waved her hands in front of her, "No way, you can't do that. He won't believe you." "Really? Only one way to find out. Kyoya! Kasa's p-"

Kasa covered her mouth again, but it was pointless. Kyoya walked over to where they where and said, "She's what? I didn't quite hear that last part." Madoka tried to speak around Kasa's hand, "Shmff prhhgnt." He made out what she was saying, and looked at Kasa suprised, "You're pregnant?'

She lowered her head and flattened her ears, then let Madoka go, "Yeah, I just found out this morning. I'll understand if you don't want the baby." She was suprised when he picked her up, put his arms around her waist and swung her around in the air, "Are you kidding? Of course I want the baby! This is wonderful!"

Kasa smiled when he put her down, "So you're not upset about me not telling you sooner?" He kissed her on the lips, when he broke the kiss he said, "Not at all. I'm glad you told me now, instead of trying to hide it from me."

She was happy he wanted the baby, but she was still freaked out about it, "But I don't know if i can do it." He looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? You're the toughest person I know." "I afraid of what It'll be like, having to carry a baby around for nine months." He put his arms around her waist, "I can tell you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ginka went over and pulled Kasa away from Kyoya, "I'll be with you too. I wanna help you out."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Ginky. I appreciate it. You can be an uncle just like Zeo, Toby, and Nile." "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Madoka chirped up from behind the counter, "Does that mean I get to be an aunt?" Kasa turned back to her, "If you want to, sure." Kyoya pulled Kasa back from Gingka, "I think we should go see a doctor. Just to make sure." "Alright."

next chapter is the doctor's office. kasa doesnt' like doctors because of what her father did to her. that's why she has fox ears and a tail. until next time!

~Nineales


	5. Chapter 5

Kasa looked down at her hands, and said to Kyoya, "I don't like this place Kyoya." He took one of her hands and held it in his, "Don't worry, we won't be here long." She was about to say something else, but the receptionist called out her name, "Kasa Katou."

She and Kyoya got up and followed the nurse to a room in the back. Kasa go settled on the small bed, and he sat in the chair next to it. He held her hand again, and he smiled, "Don't worry Kasa. You'll be fine."

The Doctor came into the room with a clipboard, he smiled at them, "Hello. My name is Dr. Kumara." He walked over to the bed Kasa was on, "I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt." Kasa's cheeks turned a light pink, "W-what?"

Dr. Kumara chuckled, "I'm going to have to do an ultrasound to make sure you're pregnant and if the baby's alright." Kasa pulled her shirt up just past her stomach, "That makes more sense." Dr. Kumara took something out the cabinet near them, he put some on her stomach and rubbed it in. She shivered, it was cold gel.

He took someting from the machine by him, and put it on her stomach, he moved it up and down. He smiled, and looked at the screen, "Well you're definetely pregnant, there's your baby." Kasa looked at the screen in amazement, she really did have a baby inside her. Kyoya smiled at her, and gripped her hand a little tighter. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a baby.

Kasa looked up at Dr. Kumara and said, "When will we be able to know if it's a boy or girl?" He looked away from the screen at her, "In a few weeks. For now you should get plenty of rest, and keep a healthy diet. During the first month some symptoms you'll have are cravings, backaches, headaches, cramps, delayed periods, raging hormones, which basically means you'll want to get inot his pants more often, mood swings, tender or swollen breasts, and finally you'll need to have sex at least a few times a week. It's good for the baby."

Kasa had turned a bright red by that point, "I-Is that all?" "Yes, just make sure you don't do anything to overexurt yourself. That includes beyblading if you do." She sighed, "That sucks. I really like battling."

"Don't worry, as soon as you have your baby you can battle all you want." Kyoya got up and said, "Maybe we can have a battle now, so you can have one last good fight." Dr. Kumara shook his head, "Absolutely not. She can't do anything of that sort, it could be dangerous for the baby."

Kasa pulled her shirt down, and stood up, "Oh well. I can wait to battle again." Kyoya kissed her cheek, "I'll be back in a minute. I have to do something really quick." He left the room, leaving only Kasa and the Doctor. He smiled at her, "You shouldn't worry about your baby." "Really? Why do you say that?" "I'm an excellent doctor. I know all the stages of pregnancy."

"Of course you would, you're supposed to." He wrote something down on his clipboard, and gave it to her, "I want you to look that over." Before he left the room, he winked at her. Kyoya passed Dr. Kumara as he was re-entering the room. He sat back in the chair next to her, "Did he say anything to you"

She was to busy reading the clipboard to answer him, he took it out of her hands and read it himself. It was a number, or to be more specific, Dr. Kumara's number. Kyoya flared up, "He did not just give you his number." "Apparently he did." Kyoya got up and stormed out of the room after him, she followed him.

He caught up to Dr. Kumara and tapped his shoulder, when he turned around Kyoya punched him in the face. Repetedly. "Kyoya stop!" He hit him one more time and went back to where she was, "Maybe he shouldn't be giving out his phone number to girls way younger than him. Especially when they're out of his league."

Next chapter there will most likely be a lemon. Be warned!

~Nineales


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya leaned over Kasa on his hands and knees, then said, "It is good for the baby you know." She put her arms around his neck, "I know. Just take it easy, alright?" "Fine, It won't be like last time."

He started to kiss her neck, she put her hands in his hair. She moaned when he lightly bit her neck, and when he found her soft spot. Kyoya stated to tug at her shirt, she broke the kiss and he pulled it over her head. He threw it to the side and started to kiss her neck again.

She tugged at his jacket, and he broke the kiss and took it off. He then took his shirt off, and held her close to his chest. He unhooked her bra, threw it to the side and couldn't help but stare at her large breasts.

He made a trail of wet kisses from her neck to her right breast, and she moaned again. She put her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her breast and lightly bit her. He then started to pull her pants off, and with her help got them off then threw them to the side.

She then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off with his help.

Kyoya put his left hand on Kasa's waist, and his other on her stomach. She yawned and asked, "Can we go visit Toby and Zeo today?" He kissed her cheek and replied, "Sure. Get dressed and we'll go."

Toby hugged Kasa tightly, "How are you Kasa? It's been awhile since you last visited us." She hugged him back and replied, "I know. There's been some stuff going on lately. I actually have something to tell you" He let her go and smiled, "What is it?"

She looked at Kyoya, he nodded, and she turned back to Toby and Zeo, "I'm...pregnant." Their reactions were priceless, Zeo's jaw dropped and Toby's smile grew, "Wonderful! Who's is it?" "I honestly thought you would have had a different reaction. But I guess not, it's Kyoya's baby of course."

Kasa hit his arm playfully, he said, "Well it could have been someone else's. How was I supposed to know that?" She looked at Zeo, "I don't know. Are you alright Zeo?" Zeo shook his head and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't expect you would get pregnant. I also thought that Kyoya would have been smarter than that."

Kyoya turned his head away from them, "Yeah, well maybe you should be smarter. At least I can actually get laid unlike you." Kasa blushed, but said annoyed, "That's not nice to say to friends Kyoya. Take it back." He crossed his arms, "Why should I? It's true."

Zeo rolled his eyes, "So what? At least if I got laid, I wouldn't get the girl pregnant." Kyoya uncrossed his arms and glared at Zeo, "What's that supposed to mean? It wasn't my fault that Kasa's never had sex before. How was I supposed to know that she would get pregnant after the first time?"

Kasa covered her face with her hands, which was a bright red by that point, "Can you please not talk about that to them? Especially if it's on that subject." Toby put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. I havent' had sex yet." She looked at him suprised, "Really? But how is that? You're so cute."

Toby blushed slightly, "Thanks, I guess. Actually, Zeo hasn't either." Zeo looked at Toby, "Toby! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" He shrugged, "Kyoya told us about Kasa, so I thought it would be fair to tell her that." "Okay, I would have understood if you only told Kasa, but Kyoya? Now that he knows' I bet he's going to tell alot of people."

Kyoya grinned, "I actually hadn't thought about that. But now that you mention it, I'm sure some people would like to know that." Kasa looked at Kyoya with a slight glare, "He's not going to tell anyone. Or else someone's going to be sleeping on the couch, and get very familiar with his hand."

Zeo and Toby laughed, Kyoya's face turned a bright pink, "You wouldn't." "Oh I would, do you want to take the chance?" Kyoya sighed annoyed, "Fine I won't tell anyone about Toby not having sex. I can't promise anything for Zeo though."


	7. Chapter 7

this chapter is the first month of Kasa's pregnancy. I still don't own beyblade or the characters.

*Story Start*

Kyoya smiled and put his hand on Kasa's stomach, she was one month along and her stomach had a small bump. She took a deep breath and yawned, then opened her eyes and looked at him, "What are you doing?" He took his hand off her, "Nothing. So what do you want to do today?" She stretched out along their bed, "I don't know. Can we go to the B-Pit?" "Sure."

She took the blanket off and stood up, as she went into the bathroom Kyoya was staring at her butt. She closed the door and he could hear her laugh, "I know you were staring at my butt Kyoya."

*end of chapter*

i know this one was short, but the next one will be better


	8. Chapter 8

Toby smiled at Kasa and said, "So have you and Kyoya thought of any names?" She was in the kitchen scooping ice cream into a bowl, "Not yet. Do you want some?" He shook his head, "No thanks."

Kasa came out of her kitchen and was going to sit next to him. But she being the clumsy one she is, tripped over her own feet.

The result wasn't very good, she landed on Toby. That wasn't the worst part though. Oh no, as if falling on him wasn't enough, she was accidentaly kissing him! On the lips! Her ice cream was on the floor, and both of them were blushing brightly.

Kasa leaned away from him, "I-I'm so sorry Toby! I-It was an accident, I swear!" He smiled shyly, "N-no problem, it's alright. That was actually...my first kiss." "Are you serious?" "Sadly...yes."

She put her legs on either side of him, her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest. Toby blushed brighter, he put his left arm aroun her, and said, "I'm sorry Kasa. I hope this doesn't interfere with your relationship with Kyoya."

She looked up at him, "He'll understand. It was an accident." "Yeah, but what about now?" She smiled, "He knows about this too. I do it all the time with him and Nile."

Toby closed his eyes and started to cuddly with Kasa. He could feel her small baby bump against his stomach. She kissed his cheek, and put her head back on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. That was until Kasa's hormones started acting up, and she started to kiss Toby's neck. His face turned bright red again, she moved her hands from his neck to his soft snowy hair.

"K-kasa, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" She stopped kissing him and replied, "Kissing you. You're so cute, and I can't help it." "I think your hormones are acting up, I'll get Kyoya."

Kasa took her hands out of his hair and rolled off him, "Please hurry." Toby got up and started looking for Kyoya around the house. He found him in the backyard practicing with his bey.

"Kyoya I need your help!" Toby ran out of the house and stopped near him. Kyoya caught his Leone, tucked it away, and asked, "With what?" "Kasa! I think one of her pregnancy symptoms are acting up." "Which one?"

Toby looked away from him, "...her hormones." "Tell me what happened and you can leave for awhile."


	9. Chapter 9

I still do not own beyblade or any of the characters. Wish I did, but I do not. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm typing this on wordpad, My computers MicroSoft is stupid and doesn't work right.

*Story Start*

Kyoya came back into the house after Toby told him what happened and left. He looked at the couch were he left Kasa, but she wasn't there. Then he heard her calling him from their bedroom, "Kyoya! Can you come in here for a moment?"

He made his way to their bedroom, and blushed when he went in. Kasa was laying on their bed, completely naked. "What are you doing?" He asked while walking to the side of the bed, she replied while stretching, "Waiting for you."

"Why were you waiting for me?" He asked while sitting next to her, she sat up, "I want you." She put her arms around his neck and sat on his lap, he put his arms around her waist and laid her back on the bed, "What do you mean?"

She flashed a naughty smile his way, "What do you think it means?" He leaned away from her and took off his jacket and shirt. After he took his shirt off, she flipped him over. She kissed from his neck down to his stomach. Then she unbuckled his belt and pulled it and his pants off.

Kasa pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the side. He put his hands on her shoulders and flipped her onto her side, and layed next to her so that her back was against his chest while they were both laying on their sides. He positoned himselft and eased into her from behind, she moaned loudly, "K-kyoya, what are you doing that for?"

He started to thrust into her gently, "I wanted to try something different today." His thrusts grew harder each time, and she was slightly shaking. He kissed the back of neck when she let out an uncomfortable sound, and asked, "Are you alright?" His thrusts slowed down considerably, she replied, "Y-yeah, just a little pain. I-I can handle it, j-just keep going."

"Are you sure?" "Y-yes, just go on." He started to slowly thrust again, she moaned through the pain. It still felt good, even though it hurt. Kyoya put his left arm over her, and put it on her left creast. He started to gently rub her chest, and she moaned louder. She managed to say something though her moans, "K-kyoya I-I can't t-take much m-more."

He thrust harder and harder, and said, "I know...me too." He thrust a few more times, before she let out a cry and came. Kyoya thrust a few more times before he came himself. He pulled out of her, and she flipped over. She put her head of his chest, they were both worn out. He pulled the blanket over them, and started to stroke her soft silver hair.

She smiled and closed her eyes, he put his other arm around her, "Can Toby come back, and bring Zeo with him?" "Sure, after you rest. You can bring whoever you want here, I don't mind. As long as they don't do anything to hurt you."


	10. Chapter 10

Kasa smiled nervously at Toby, and said, "I'm sorry about yesterday Toby." He smiled back and replied, "I already said it's fine. It wasn't your fault."

Zeo and Toby were sitting on either side of her on the couch at her house. Kasa let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. I was hoping we could go out for ice cream or something today." Zeo smiled, "That sounds fun, I'm in. Toby?"

Toby shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

~Later~

Kasa smiled and licked her vanilla ice cream cone, Toby also got vanilla, and Zeo got chocolate. The three of them were walking though Bey-Park. Zeo was walking on her left and Toby on her right.

Zeo looked down at Kasa, since she was shorter than him but still as tall as Kyoya, "How's your ice cream?" She looked at him, "Good, why do you ask?" He took the cone from her hand and took a big bite out of the top, "I wanted some."

He gave her the cone back, she looked at it then back at him, "That was my ice cream Zeo." He grinned, "I know. It was good." She would have made a remark, but she bumped into someone, she got knocked to the right.

Toby caught her, but her ice cream still got on her shirt when it fell. The person turned around, it was Nile. Toby helped her up, and Nile smiled, "Sorry about that Kasa. I didn't see you there."

She looked down at her shirt, or more specifically the ice cream on her shirt, "Sure you didn't, you owe me some ice cream. And a new shirt." Nile put his arms behind his head, "I'll get you ice cream later, so what's been going on with you and Kyoya?"

Toby gave him a confused look, "You don't know yet?" Nile shook his head, "Know what?" Kasa stepped forward and pulled at Nile's scarf, "I'm pregnant." He put his hands around her so she stopped pulling his scarf, "Really?" "Yep, it's Kyoya's baby."

Nile smirked, "I knew he loved you, but so much as you two would have a baby so soon?" She blushed slightly, "Actually, it wasn't really planned." "So you're saying Kyoya practically got you knocked up?" "Yeah, but he says he wants to have a baby. So I'm alright with it, even though I'm still scared about it."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoya put Kasa on his lap so her back was against his chest and asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he slid into her.

He put his hands on her hips and started to bounce her on his member, she moaned, "K-kyoya..." He started to kiss and lightly bite her neck and shoulder.

She moaned loudly, and he rubbed his hands up and down on her hips, thighs, and sides. He managed to say through pants, "K-kasa, I'm g-going... to flip y-you over. A-alright?" "G-go ahead."

He put his hands on her waist and flipped her onto her stomach. Then he started to roughly thrust back into her. She moaned uncomfortably, "K-kyoya t-that's... starting t-to hurt." He just continued to thrust harder and harder. She let out a cry of pain, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She cried out, "P-please s-stop K-kyoya! I-it hurts!"

She buried her face into the blanket to hide her tears. His thrusts were causing her stomach to be squished under her into the bed. He was also thrusting into her while his chest and stomach were still pressed against her back. So he was also crushing her with his weight, he was thrusting so hard that she knew she had started bleeding.

He kept going until he let out a loud groan and came. She let out a cry into the blanket when he pulled out.

She stayed on her stomach shen he collapsed next to her. When he went to put his arm over her, she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

He sat up and put the sheets arond his waist, he asked curiosly, "What's wrong with you?"

She turned her head to the side to look at him from the corner of her eye. It was a look that practically screamed, 'Are you serious?' She let out a sniffle and said with pain in her voice, "You were hurting me."

His eyes widened in disbelief and he said confused, "I was? I didn't mean to." She turned away from him, and siad while on hand held the blanket up and the other was placed on her stomach, "It sure didn't seem like it. I told you it hurt, but you didn't stop." He attempted to move closer to her, but she shakily got off the bed and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She whispered, he could barely hear her, "You heard me say it hurt."

Her legs were shaking like she would fall over at any time. He shook his head and said, "I didn't hear you. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

She put her left on the dresser near the bed to hold herself up and said, "How do I know that? What if you do it again, and you hurt the baby?"

He didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry for raping you while you're pregnant.' Yeah right, if he appolagized again, would he believe her? Probably not.

She looked down at the blood on her legs, and said shakily, "I... can't stay here for now. I'm sorry but... I'm leaving." She managed to get some underwear from the dresser she was leaning on and stumbled to the bathroom.

After she slipped on her underwear, she left the bathroom. On her way out of her house, so grabbed the blanket, her launcher, and Nineales.

She started crying again when she left her home. But it didn't matter, it was raining and dark outside, so the rain washed away her tears. She pulled the blanket over her head and kept walking.

she continued through Metal City until she got to a certain house. Kasa went to the door and knocked, she wouldn't last much longer. Also taking into consideration that she wasn't wearing shoes or socks, her feet were freezing.

It took a minute or two for the person to answer the door, but when they did it was with warm welcome. Toby looked her up and down, he saw the blood, her hair was screwed up, and she only had a blanket and underwear on.

She was at her limit, she fell to the ground unconcious. He gasped and kneeled next to her, putting her head on his lap. He called over his shoulder, "Zeo come here quick! Kasa's in trouble!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kasa's right ear twitched, she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and propped herself on her elbows, and looked around. The room wasn't anything fancy, just a closet, bathroom, a window with light streaming through that was across from the door, and the small bed she was on.

She was wearing someone else's clothes, and her hair was brushed and braided in the back. Someone had cleaned her up when she was passed out.

Her eyes widened when someone opened the door. Toby and Zeo came in, Zeo was holding a tray. It had a plate of pancakes, sausage, orange juice, and a single white rose in a small vase.

She relaxed somewhat, and Toby went over then sat next to her on the bed, Zeo did the same. Toby smiled and placed his hand over hers and asked, "Are you alright Kasa?"

Kasa looked at Zeo, he also smiled at her, she looked back at Toby and nodded. Toby glanced at Zeo then back at her, and said, "Good. You must be hungry, right?" She nodded again, and Zeo placed the tray on her lap. She looked down at it, then back up at them.

Toby chuckled and said, "Go ahead. There's nothing wrong with it. You can eat, you're safe."

She warily picked up the fork and knife and started eating. It didn't take her long to finish, once she did Zeo took the tray back.

Toby's smile faded as he got serious and asked, "What happened?" She looked down and whispered, "How did I get changed?"

Zeo looked the other way, Toby's cheeks turned pink and he said, "I changed you. I couldn't just leave you in your soaked blanket and what little you were wearing."

She looked up at him and curiously asked, "What about the blood?" Toby's face became a bright red, he said embarrased, "I cleaned that too." She tiredly shrugged and said, "Oh well. As long as Zeo didn't see me naked I don't mind." Zeo looked back at her and said, "Actually Toby couldn't clean you up by himself. He needed help."

Toby decided to change the subject and said, "Anyways, did you know you have some bruises on your hips? How did that happen?" She looked the other way, remembering what Kyoya did to her the day before. When she didn't answer, Toby put his hand on her baby bump and asked gently, "Did he hurt you?" She nodded, Toby and Zeo looked at each other. They were both wondering the same thing, 'What did he do?'

Kasa flattened her ears against her head, and pulled her tail out from under the blanket. She held her tail nervously and said, "I think he... he raped me."

Zeo closed his eyes and sighed, Toby pulled his hand back and said, "It's alright Kasa. He can't hurt you anymore. If he does, just come to us, we'll help you out." Zeo shook his head and said angrily, "That idiot. He has a great girl, yet he doesn't treat you right. If I were him, I would never hurt you."

She shook her head and said, "It was an accident. He didn't mean to hurt me." Zeo turned his gaze to her, "How do you rape someone accidentaly? He doesn't deserve you or your baby. You could do so much better than him. Yeah I get that you two grew up together. There's a strong bond between you, but still." She looked down at her stomach and with doubt filling her voice she said, "I know, but I... don't think I can keep this up. This baby I mean, what if I... I got an abortion?" Toby and Zeo were both suprised. Of the time she's been with them during her first month of being pregnant, she never once brought that up.

Zeo's anger was now forgotten and replaced with worry, "You can't do that." She closed her eyes, the tears going down her cheeks, she said, "I have too. If Kyoya really does want this baby, he wouldn't have done what he did." Toby put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears. Her violet eyes flickered open to meet his gray ones. He smiled and sympatheticaly hugged her, and said, "You don't have to do that just because of him. If he did care he would have gone after you when you left."

She put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest, and started to cry harder. His shirt was getting wet from her tears, he started to stroke her hair and gently asked, "Are you still going to do it Kasa?" She leaned away from him and wiped her eyes, "N-no."

Zeo smiled slightly and said, "Good, now you need to rest. You were out in the rain with no shoes and a blanket, you could have gotten sick."


	13. Chapter 13

Over the past few days, Kasa's been with Toby and Zeo. They've been taking care of her, and making sure she was alright. Ever though she told them they didn't have to, they still do things for her.

Zeo smiled and put his arms around Kasa's waist while walking behind her. She looked at him and asked confused, "What are you doing Zeo?" He put one of his hands on her stomach and replied, "Taking care of you." They stopped in the shade of a big tree, she turned around to face him. He took his hand off her stomach and put it on her cheek instead. And at that moment, and old couple was walking past them and stopped.

The old woman smiled at them and said, "You two are a cute young couple, adorable even." Kasa blushed slightly and said, "Thank you. But we're not a couple."

The woman looked at her husband and said, "I've been married to this man for almost 40 years. I haven't had a regret since then, I've loved him every minute." Kasa looked down at the ground, then at her stomach. She put her hand over Zeo's on her cheek and realized something. To let her baby have a good childhood, she needed Kyoya, and he needed her.

She smiled and looked up at the old woman, she said, "We're not a couple because that would be cheating on the guy I'm in love with."

The woman started walking away with her husband and said, "You should go find him so that baby of yours will have a father."


	14. Chapter 14

Zeo put his hand on Kasa's shoulder and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She smiled slightly and reasurringly said, "Yes. I have to talk to him. He doesn't deserve to be cut off like this. I think he deserves to be with me while I'm pregnant as long as he can controll himself."

He sighed and asked, "What if he can't controll himself, and he hurts you again?" She took his hand off her shoulder and said, "He won't. If he does, then you and Toby can do whatever you want to him. And I won't talk to him again. Deal?" "Fine, just be carefull. I'll be out here if you need me."

Kasa turned and went into her home, leaving Zeo out on the front porch. She went to her bedroom, hoping Kyoya was there. And she was right, when she went in, he was laying facedown on the bed. By the sound of it, he was crying. She sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Are you alright Kyoya?"

He looked up at her suprised and said, "K-kasa? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me again after what I did?" She smiled and said, "First off, this is my house. Why wouldn't I come here? And of course I would want to see you again, I love you. I couldn't stay upset at you forever."

Kyoya sat up and hugged her hard, he said, "I'm so sorry Kasa. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." She hugged him back and said, "I do forgive you. When I was with Zeo earlier, I realized something. I need you with me to help raise this baby."

He put his head on top of hers, and breathed in her scent and said, "I always loved how you smell Kasa, you smell like vanilla. But I know you already knew that." Kasa put her arms around his torso and said, "I did know that, I'm not sure why you do though. But we're getting off topic, we were talking about how you were going to help me raise our baby."

Kyoya let her go and smiled at her, he said, "I missed you so much Kasa. I promise I'll never hurt you again." She got up and said, "I know you missed me, I missed you too. Now come on." He got up and followed her out to the front porch. Zeo glared at Kyoya and said to Kasa, "Why's he out here?"

Kasa held Kyoya's hand and said, "He's welcome at my house. I forgave him for what he did Zeo. He's sorry for what he did." Zeo looked away from them and said, "Whatever. Just remember our deal."

She smiled and looked at Kyoya, "I will, If he does I'll come right to you and Toby."

Kyoya kissed Kasa on the lips, when they broke apart for air, he said, "I'm sorry Kasa." She looked at him confused and asked, "Are you still appolagizing for that? I already told you I forgave you. you don't have to keep saying sorry." He looked into her violet eyes for a moment and smiled, "Thank you for not being upset anymore Kasa. It means alot to me."

She rolled over onto her back on the bed and said, "I know. Just don't do it again." he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I won't, I love you." She closed her eyes and smiled, "I love you too."


	15. Character info

this isn't a real chapter, just some more info on my characters because I got called a mary sue and I had no idea what that was until I looked it up.

Kasa Katou, just like an average girl. but not quite. She has fox ears and a tail from her past. It's not tragic, but her mother is dead. Her brother Keitsuke is just like her, but he has wolf attributes instead.

Hobbies: drawing, reading, and beyblading

likes: sweets, her brother, being with friends, beyblade

dislikes: mean people, sour things, waiting to have her bey repaired, spiders or bugs in general ryuga

Personality: friendly, shy at times, not afraid to speak her mind.

flaws: afraid to speak in public, not the best advice giver

apperance: red t-shirt, black pants, brown boot, a belt for bey-gear, and a necklace with a gem on it, long silver hair that goes just past her waist

Keitsuke Katou: he's kasa's brother and is protective since they have no other family.

Hobbies: reading, beyblade, training

likes: silence, being alone exept if he's with kasa, sweets at times

dislikes: losing, ginga and the others

personality: doesn't talk to the others much unless he has something important to say, says what's on his mind

flaws: speaking his mind sometimes gets him in trouble

apperance: wears a black jacket, black pants, a white shirt underneath, black boots, and a belt for bey-gear, he has shoulder lenght silver hair, and a long pony tail in the back.


	16. Chapter 15

Kasa sat next to Toby on the couch and asked, "So what are we going to do today Toby?" He shrugged and replied, "Whatever you want." She put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment, "How about a movie?"

*SomeWhere Else*

The figure glanced down at the computer screen, it showed a boy and a girl going into a movie theater. The figure grinned and said, "This is going great. Soon that baby will be mine, and I'll be the one ruling the world!"

A henchman approached the figure, "Sir project genesis is ready to begin. All we need now is the test subject." The figure laughed evily, "Wonderfull. We can get the subject as soon as the baby is born. That way we'll have her and the baby instead of having to wait longer."

Someone else entered the room and asked, "Is it ready yet Dr. Zigurat?" He turned around and replied, "Almost. We just need Kasa and the baby and we can start. Why don't you go train or get another arrangement Damian?"

Damian shrugged, "I already had one today. I want to do something else now." Dr. Zigurat sighed, "Fine why don't you go out and play with Kasa for awhile? Just to make sure she knows what's coming to her?"


	17. Chapter 16

The movie Kasa and Toby went to see was now over, and Toby was walking her back to her home. It was the afternoon, so it was still light outside. Kasa smiled at him and said, "That was a good movie." He smiled back, "I know. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Kasa would have agreed, but someone blocked their path. She looked at him curiously and asked, "Who are you?" The person had sky blue hair that sticks up at the back of his head with a dark lime green part on his fringe. He has pointed grey eyes and blue eye-brows. He wears a small black choker around his neck and wears gold armor with yellow clothing along with gray chains. He also wears a cape and opened finger gloves.

He grinned and said, "My name is Damian. But that does not matter for now, I need you to come with me." Kasa looked at him and tilted her head to the side slightly, "Why would I do that?" Damian grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Toby, "Because I want you too."

As he was pulling her, she looked back at Toby, "But I don't want to go with you. I don't know you." "Oh but you will soon enough."

*Later*

Damian looked at Kasa's stomach and asked, "How far along are you?" She looked around and didn't anwer. Damian had taken her away from Toby to some forest just outside the city. He pushed her back against a tree and demanded, "Tell me."

She looked away from him, "One month. Why do you care?" He stepped back and replied, "Because you are very important for something." She was confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He turned away from her and started to explain, "You and that baby of yours will be needed in the future very soon. You see, your bey contains an immense power, and someone I know wants to get his hands on that power."

She was even more confused, "What are you talking about? My bey doesn't have that much power in it. It can't be that strong." He shook his head and turned back around to face her, "That's were you're wrong. It holds a power even greater than my Kerbecs."

"Kerbecs? What's that?" Damian started walking away from her, "It doesn't matter. Just make sure you take care of that baby."


	18. Chapter 18

Kyoya pulled a blanket around him and Kasa, she yawned and he said, "I take it you're tired?" She closed her eyes and said, "What gave it away?"

Zeo looked at Kyoya enviously, he looked back at him with an expression that was basically saying, 'Are you jealous?' and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked away from the two and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kasa opened her eyes and glanced up at Zeo from her spot next to Kyoya, she said, "Don't worry about it Zeo. I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't mind if I layed over there with you. Would he?"

Kyoya reluctantly let her go when she got up and sat next to Zeo. Zeo grinned when she curled up next to him, he put his arm over her and looked over at Kyoya.

Kasa closed her eyes and yawned again then said, "If I fall asleep, you two better be quiet. That means no fighting. Got it?" Kyoya shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Zeo put one of his hands on Kasa's back and the other on her waist, "Sure. I'll be quiet." After a few minutes of silence, she drifted off to sleep. Kyoya glared at Zeo and said, "I know what you're doing." Zeo looked up at him with an innocent yet smug expression, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyoya let out an annoyed huff and said, "Yes you do. You're trying to get Kasa to like you, aren't you?" Zeo shot a fake suprised look to Kyoya and said, "That's a stupid thing to say, of course I am." Kyoya could tell he was about to get really loud, but held it in and said, "You better leave her alone. She's with me and you're not going to change that."


	19. Chapter 19

Kasa yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, the warmth next to her was really Zeo. He had his arms around her with his right hand on her stomach and her head was on his chest.

He was softly snoring, she looked around. Kyoya was still in the same chair as when she fell asleep. The difference was he was sleeping.

She looked back at Zeo and said softly, "Zeo... wake up." He stopped snoring, but his eyes remained closed. His hand slowly moved from her stomach to her waist. Again she whispered, but slightly louder that time, "Zeo wake up."

He yawned and opened his eyes, then looked at her. Zeo smiled and asked, "Did you sleep well?" She smiled back and said, "Yes. Will you let me go?" His smile turned into a grin and he said, "What if I don't want to?"

His hand started trailing from her waist to her butt, he was bold enough to lightly squeeze her butt. She blushed and said, "Zeo stop that. Kyoya's right there, plus that's wrong." He squeezed her butt again, then moved his hand up her back and just above her stomach. Then he moved his left hand to cover her mouth and his hand above her stomach moved to her chest.

Her eyes widened when he did that, he then started to rub and squeeze her breast. She started to struggle against him, he took his hand off her chest and held her down. Kasa looked at Kyoya, Zeo noticed and frowned then said, "I'll let you go. But you better not tell Kyoya or anyone what happened, got it?" She shook her head yes, and he took his hands off her.

He smirked and said, "Good. Now go get dressed, we have plans for today." When she got up, Zeo reached out and hit her butt. She looked back at him with a glare and said, "Why did you just do that to me?"

Zeo shrugged and said, "Because I felt like it, plus you're hot. Kyoya doesn't deserve you." "So that makes you think you can just touch my butt and boobs and it'll be alright? Especially when I'm pregnant with someone else's baby?"

He shook his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, I kinda do. Kyoya should learn how to please someone right." Kasa shot him a suprised yet angry look. She was trying to be mad, but it just wasn't who she was or what her personality was like.

"He does know how to. Maybe you don't, you still haven't even had sex yet. So what would you know anyways?" He smirked again and said, "I know that. But He would like to hear about you and Kyoya I'm sure." She managed to keep the same expression, but asked curiously, "Who are you talking about?"

"Keitsuke. You haven't told him you're pregnant yet, have you?" She stepped back and said, "You wouldn't." "Oh but I would. How do you think he'll react to you carrying his baby?"

Zeo motioned to Kyoya with his right hand and continued, "He probably won't want you ten feet near him. Or have somone else help you raise your baby. Someone of his choice, or do it himself. Is that what you want?"

"That's blackmail. You can't." "But I can though. Now go get dressed, and remember don't tell anyone what happened. It'll be our little secret."


	20. Chapter 20

Zeo glanced at Toby from the corner of his eye. He, Toby, and Kasa were walking though the city. Toby was walking between them because he could tell there was tension between the two.

He decided to try and lighten the mood by smiling and asking, "So Kasa, have you and Kyoya come up with any names yet?" She shook her head and answered, "No. But I've been meaning to talk to him about that, and something else."

She glared at Zeo, but he just smirked at her and asked smugly, "What about?" She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Instead she smiled at Toby and said, "Do you want to go somewhere Toby? Where we can be without Zeo for awhile?"

Toby looked at Zeo unsure, who just looked the other way. Toby looked back at Kasa and said, "Sure. Where do you have in mind?"

*Just outside the city*

Kasa sighed and layed down in the grass under a tree, Toby layed next to her and asked, "So what did we come out here for?" They were looking out at a field, it was big and filled with different flowers. She looked down at her hands and said, "Zeo did something to me, and he told me not to tell anyone. But I had to tell at least one person."

Toby looked at her curiously and asked, "What did he do, and why didn't you tell Kyoya first?" She sighed again and replied, "I can't tell Kyoya, because he'll freak out and try and hurt Zeo. I just know he will. Anyways, about Zeo. Earlier when we woke up and Kyoya was still sleeping, he touched me. Not in a normal way either, he actually grabbed my butt and boobs."

Toby blushed slightly and said, "That's not right, especially when you're with Kyoya. He shouldn't have done that to you, he knows that if someone else finds out about that he'll get in trouble. He should know by know that what he does affects other people."

Kasa closed her eyes and scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest, then she said, "Yeah. But it's still bugging me. I want to tell Kyoya, but I can't. Because Zeo will tell my brother I'm pregnant and he doesn't know yet. If he found out, he'd flip and try and keep Kyoya and me apart."

Toby thought for a minute and said, "Why don't you just tell him yourself? That way you can tell Kyoya what happened and not worry about what Keitsuke will do. I'm sure he won't be able to deal with Zeo and Kyoya at the same time."

They both sat up and she hugged him hard and said, "Toby you're a genius! I hadn't even thought of doing that. I'm so happy I could kiss you right now!" He blushed brighter and said, "Really?"

" I said 'could.' "


	21. Chapter 21

Keitsuke looked at Kasa and Toby curiously, they had come to his hom on the other isde of the city, saying she needed to tell him something. She wasn't saying anything though, just sitting next to Toby on the couch in the living room.

Kasa sighed, she decided to just tell him the truth and get it over with, hesitantly she spoke, "Keitsuke, I wanted to tell you that..." She became silent, keitsuke rolled his eyes and asked, "What? You come all the way her, saying you need to tell me something, then you don't say anything?"

She took a deep breath and continued, "Actually what I was going to say is, I'm...pregnant." Keitsuke's expression stayed the same, but she could tell he was angry. He asked, "Who's is it?" She replied, "Kyoya's."

Keitsuke turned on his heal and headed to the front door and said, "I'm going to kill him."


	22. Chapter 22

Keitsuke slammed the door open, Kasa and Toby followed behind him, he looked around the B-pit. His gaze stopped on a certain green-haired blader named Kyoya. He angrily walked over to him, picked him up by his jacket, and asked, "Who do you think you are?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and replied, "What are you talking about?" Keitsuke grinned and said, "You got Kasa pregnant. What makes you think you can just do that?" "I didn't mean to, I wasn't planning to." "So what you're saying is, you got her knocked up?"

Kasa stepped forward and spoke up, "Keitsuke put him down. It really was an accident, he didn't mean to." Keitsuke put Kyoya down and said to Kasa, "Since when?" She looked down at her feet, "I found out a few days ago." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She sighed, "I didn't want you to hurt Kyoya." "Yeah, well I'm about to waste his smug ass right now." Kasa stepped forward and grabbed his shirt, she looked up at him with a pleading look, "Please don't." He looked down at her for a moment and couldn't help but say, "Fine. He's off the hook for now. But if anything else happens, I'm coming after him."

Kasa smiled and let him go, she stepped back, "Thank you, and I need to talk with Kyoya in private for a minute. Do you mind?" "Not really, he has five minutes." Keitsuke walked past Kasa and Toby and went to wait outside the B-pit.

Madoka, Kenta, and Gingka who were there but weren't saying anything, went to the upper level of the store. Before Toby left, Kasa said, "Actually Toby, would you mind staying while I tell him?" Toby smiled and replied, "Sure."

Kyoya looked at Kasa curiously and asked, "Tell me what?" Kasa walked over to him, and grabbed his hand, "It's about Zeo. It was when you and Zeo slept over at my place. When you were sleeping, Zeo touched me." Kyoya narrowed his eyes again and he said, "Where?"

She let his hand go and replied, "My butt and boobs. I don't want you to go and try do something to him, alright?" Kyoya hesitated but said, "Fine. But if he does touch you again, you know I won't be able to stop myself."

"I do, and if he does, I'll come to you or Keitsuke."


	23. Chapter 23

Kasa sighed, pulling up her shirt and looking at her stomach. She was home alone, waiting for Kyoya. He said he would be back soon, but she was still bored without anyone there.

She closed her eyes, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

~Later~

Zeo had come to Kasa's home, wanting to have a 'talk' with her. When he knocked on the door there, was no answer. He tried opening the door, which was unlocked. Zeo shook his head, and thought, 'Maybe Kasa should learn how to lock doors."

He went in and looked around, it was quiet. Zeo went into the living room and smirked slightly. He saw Kasa sleeping on the couch with her hands on her stomach. Her mouth was slightly open and her cheeks were lightly pink.

It sounded like she was moaning in her sleep, Zeo went over to her and put his hand on her cheek. She rubbed her cheek on his hand, smiling slightly. Zeo quietly and as gently as he could sat on her waist. He put his legs on either side of her, and was careful not to sit on her stomach.

He leaned down and kissed her lips then sitting up, her eyes slowly opened then widened in suprise. She tried pushing him off, but Zeo held her hands down. She glared at him and demanded, "Get off me now Zeo."

Zeo tilted his head to the side and said, "What if I don't want to?" She tried getting her hands away from him again, "Just get off me. I don't like you." Zeo smirked again and pressed his waist harder against hers. He started to rub his hips against his, starting to dry-hump her. She moaned quietly, then stoped, "Zeo stop!"

He just did it harder and started kissing her again. She tried turning her head away from him, but Zeo kept one hand holding hers down and used his other to turn her head back.

Kasa made uncomfortable sounds while he kissed her, he slipped his tongue past her lips. Zeo searched every inch of her mouth, taking his hand off her head he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

She squirmed under him, he stopped kissing her but stayed close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Please get off me Zeo, I don't want to do this," Kasa begged him while she looked away from him.

He looked at her, then his gaze traveled down to her chest and he said, "Not till I get to see what you've got under your clothes." Zeo grabbed the bottom of her shirt with his free hand and pulled it up. He pulled it past her head and tied her hands together with it.

Her chest was exposed to him, especially since she wasn't wearing a bra because her breasts were sore. Kasa's face became a bright red, though she was angry, "Get of me now Zeo!" He kissed her neck, ignoring what she said.

Zeo kissed from her neck to her breasts, licking them. Since he had both his hands free, he grabbed her right breast and started to lick her left. She moaned again, unable to hold it back. But she wasn't trying to, she couldn't belive Zeo was doing this to her.

Kasa writhed under him, "Zeo i'm begging you! Please stop!" Zeo stopped licking her breast for a moment, she thought he was going to finally stop. Instead he started to bite her chest. She closed her eyes tightly, she was on the verge of tears.

He leaned away from her, and smirked at her. Since she was supposed to stay home for the day she had put on a pair of black shorts. Which worked out fine for what Zeo had planned. He grabbed her shorts, and undoing them pulled them down to her knees.

At that point Kasa couldn't hold back her tears and starting crying. Zeo kissed her cheek, then licked her tears away. He said, "Don't worry Kasa I promise i'll be gentle with you. Your s-"

"Get off her now Zeo!" a voice came from somewhere Kasa couldn't see, most likely towards the front door. But she still recognized who it was, Kyoya.

Zeo huffed in annoyance, "Not till I get what I came here for." Kyoya angrily came over to the couch and pulled Zeo off Kasa. He fell to the floor, Kyoya untied Kasa's wrists and turned back to Zeo. She held her shirt over her chest, and wiped her cheeks with one hand.

Kyoya glared at Zeo and clenched his fist, "Get out Zeo." Zeo got up and stood face to face with Kyoya, "Whatever. I will, but i'll be back to get what I want."

He walked past Kyoya, purposely bumping into him before leaving. When he was gone, Kyoya looked at Kasa. She had her eyes closed, her face was red, and she was still crying. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, "Don't worry Kasa he won't do that to you ever again. I promise."

She put her arms around him and pressing her face to his chest, she cried harder, "I-i'm sorry Kyoya! I d-didn't want him to d-do that to me!" He held her tighter, and kissed her head, "It's alright. I know you don't like him, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Kasa shook her head, and leaned away from him. He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe her tears, "Please stop crying. I don't like to see you this way." She tried to smile at him, "And I don't like seeing you angry."

Kyoya smiled and kissed her forehead, his expression then changed to a serious one, "I need you to tell me what he did to you Kasa." She put her face back against his chest, "He kissed me alot. Then he took my shirt off, and you know that I had my bra off. He was kissing and biting me there too. But the thing he did that I didn't like most of all was...he started to dry-hump me."

He narrowed his eyes and hugged her tightly, "It's okay. I won't leave you alone again, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

Kasa looked at Kyoya, and sighed. After what happened a few daysbefore, Kyoya keep his promise and didn't leave her alone again. They were at her home, laying on her bed and Kyoya had his arms around her waist.

She shook his shoulder and said, "Kyoya I need to talk with you about something important." He opened his eyes, and his blue eyes looked worried, "What's the matter Kasa?" Her violet eyes looked down at her stomach, "It's about this whole baby thing."

Kyoya let her go and sat up, "If you don't want to do this anymore then it's okay. You don't have too." She sat up and her eyes looked to his blue ones, "That's not it. I mean, I just don't know if i'm ready yet."

He pulled her closer to him, sitting her on his lap, "Don't worry Kasa. I'll be there with you the whole time." Kyoya smiled at her, "Plus I know you'll be a good mother."

Kasa smiled and said, "I already knew you'd stay with me. I'm just kinda nervous about after I have our baby." Kyoya puts one of his hands on her chin, kissing her. He broke the kiss a few moments later and said, "I'll still be here with you."

He put his hands on her waist and layed her on her back, leaning over her. Kyoya grabbed her shirt and pulled it up just past her stomach. She watched him and blushed as he started to kiss her stomach. Kyoya pulled her shirt back down, and mover up her body to kiss her on the lips.

Kasa put her arms around his neck to deepen it, and he slipped his tongue past her lips. She opened her mouth for him, he took the chance and used his tongue to explore her mouth.

Kyoya stopped kissing her after a few more minutes when she pushed on his shoulders. He looked at her confused and asked, "What's the matter?" She put her hands on her stomach and replied, "I-i'm not sure, my stomach hurt."

His expression changed to a worried one, "Does is still hurt now? If it does I might have to take you back to the doctors." She shook her head, "I don't want to go back there. Please don't make me till I absolutely have too."

Kyoya was hesitant, but sighed and said,"Fine. But if you start hurting again there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." She pulled him closer to her and put her face against the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

If anyone or anything tried hurting her or their baby, Kyoya would die before he let that happen.


	25. Chapter 25

Toby looked curiously at Kasa and asked, "What's the matter Kasa?" She sighed and looked down, "It's nothing. I just don't want to talk about it."

Earlier Toby had taken Kasa to BeyPark, Kyoya was okay with it as long as Toby kept Zeo away from her and didn't leave her alone. She looked up at him and he said, "Okay I understand. Do you want to do something?"

She put her hand on her chin and said, "Can you get me some ice cream?" Toby smiled and said, "Sure. Let's go."

~Later~

Kasa looked down at her ice cream cone and said, "Thanks Toby." He smiled and licked his ice cream, "No problem. I just hope I can keep you happy." She smiled back at him, "You are, you're one of my favorite people to be around."

Toby licked his ice cream again, they walked down a side walk through the middle of the city. They keep walking, soon turning around a corner. But Kasa bumped into someone and fell back into Toby. He caught her and Kasa looked up to see who she bumped into.

Her eyes widened in suprise, it was Zeo. He smirked and said, "Well look who it is. I was looking for you Kasa." Toby let her go and she stepped back behind him, "Go away Zeo. I-I don't want to see you."

Toby looked at her confused then at Zeo and he said, "Can you leave us alone Zeo?" Zeo shakes his head and says, "Sorry Toby I can't. I need something from Kasa."

Kasa backed up and started running away from the two of them. Toby ran after her and shouted, "Kasa come back!" Zeo ran after them, passing Toby and catching up to Kasa. He caught up to her and grabbed her.

She struggled against him and said, "Let me go Zeo!" He held her arms with one hand and covered her mouth with his other, "Be quiet!" Toby caught up with them, and demanded, "Just leave her alone Zeo!"

Zeo picked Kasa up and put her over his shoulder, "Mind your own business Toby." Kasa hit Zeo's back, trying to get free, "Put me down!"

Toby tried to grab Kasa, but Zeo pushed him. He fell, and Zeo started walking away from him. Kasa looked back at him, her eyes were full of fear, "Toby go tell Kyoya!"


	26. Chapter 26

Toby found Kyoya back at Kasa's house, he was looking for her when he showed up. Kyoya waited for Toby as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

But he was getting impatient and said, "What do you want Toby, where's Kasa? I thought she was with you?" Toby stood up, finally being able to get his breath back and said, "We ran into Zeo and he took her."

Kyoya's eyes widened and he said, "Why didn't you stop him?" Toby looked down and said, "I'm sorry, I tried. But I couldn't get her back." Kyoya sighed and put his hand on his forehead, "Do you know where he took her?"

Toby shook his head, "No. But he said he wanted something from her." Kyoya closes his eyes and said, "This isn't good. I have to find her, he going to hurt her. And I promised her I would never let anyone hurt her."

Kyoya opened his eyes and started walking past Toby, Toby walked after him, "I'll go with you Kyoya. I want to help you find her, it's my fault he took her." Kyoya hesitated but kept walking, "I don't have time to wait for you. If you're coming then let's go."


	27. Chapter 27

Kasa stepped back afraid and said, "Leave me alone Zeo." He looked at her and walked towards her, "But why Kasa? I thought we were friends."

She kept moving back, until her back hit the wall, "We're not friends. I don't like you. Just please let me go." Zeo shook his head and put his arms on either side of her so she couldn't get away from him, "I can't do that Kasa."

He leaned closer to her so she could feel his breath on her lips, he said "I just want what I took you for, and then you can go." She turned her head away from him, "But I don't want to do that with you."

Zeo grabbed her chin with his right hand and made her look at him, "Don't look away from me." She turned her gaze to him and asked, "Why?"

He smirked and said, "Because I love your eyes. They're beautiful, just like you." She turned her gaze away from him, Zeo kissed her neck.

She made an uncomfortable sound, he bit her neck, looking for her soft spot. Which he found right at her collar bone. She moaned quietly then stopped, she isn't enjoying it but her body is saying other wise.

Zeo bit her soft spot enough to leave a mark, then he leaned away from her. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it upwards. Kasa's eyes widened and she struggled, he pulled her shirt up to tie her hands together like last time.

He put his hand on her stomach, and started gently rubbing her stomach. He said while frowning, "Kyoya doesn't deserve you Kasa. You're too good for a jerk like him." She looked at him with a suprised look in her eyes, "I don't care what you say. You're the real jerk for doing this Zeo. At least Kyoya doesn't do stuff to me I don't want."

Zeo took his hand off her stomach and grabbed her hips with both his hands. He pulled her against him and he kissed her, biting her lip. She tried turning her head away from him, he bit her harder and she stopped.

Kasa tried pulling her hands free from her shirt, Zeo shook his head again, "That's useless Kasa, there's no point in even trying that." She stopped and lowered her gaze, "Please let me go Zeo. I don't know what it was that made you want to do this, but i'm sorry."

He grabbed her arms and pushed her slowly to the floor, after Zeo had taken her from Toby he had taken her to their shared home. He had her in the living room, trapped in a corner.

Zeo sat in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder making her lean forward. He reached behind her and started to unhook her bra. She had given up by that point, there was no reasoning with him, he wouldn't stop now.

He rubbed her right breast with his left hand and kissed her left one. She made no sound, Zeo didn't like that so instead of kissing her breast he started biting her. Kasa made and uncomfortable sound and turned her head, he looked up at her and took his right hand off her breast and put it on her stomach.

She clenched her eyes shut, obviously not liking him touching her there. She wrapped her tail around her waist, trying to block his hand. Zeo grabbed her tail and roughly pulled it, she yelped in pain and pulled it back.

Zeo narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't do that Kasa, I don't like that. I don't want to hurt you, but you have to do what I tell you and not try to do something like that again. Understand?" She slowly shook her head yes and lowered her tail to the side.

He grabbed her right breast again and kissed her other one gently. She closed her eyes again and moaned quietly. She wasn't trying to but she couldn't help it, Zeo was kissing a sensitive spot. And since she was pregnant, it was more sensitive than normal.

Zeo smirked against her skin and sat up, he said, "You know Kasa your skin tastes like vanilla. I'm complaining, but it tastes delicious. Maybe that's why Kyoya took interest in you, just for your perfect body."

She didn't say anything, and Zeo kissed her lips. As he kissed her he reached to undo her shorts. Before he got anyfarther, a voice made him stop, "Zeo stop now! You have no right to take someone and do this to them!" Kasa recognized who it was, her brother.

Keitsuke came over to them and pulled Zeo off her. Kyoya and Toby were with him, they went over to Kasa and untied her hands. Kyoya took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, he pulled her to him and hugged her hard.

Kasa still didn't say anything but accepted his hug. Keitsuke grabbed Zeo's shirt and lifted his off the floor. He pulled his hand back and punched him in the face, then dropped him. Keitsuke turned back to Kyoya and Toby, and said, "Let's get out of here. I don't want to see this punk anymore, he makes me sick."

Kyoya and Toby helped Kasa to her feet, which she didn't know were shaking. Keitsuke watched her as Kyoya picked her up, hooking one arm around her back and his other under her feet.

Keitsuke followed behind them as they started leaving. He took a look back at Zeo, he had his hand on his face which was now bleeding, and let ouf an angry huff, he said,

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you touch Kasa again and I find out about it you'll regret it."


	28. Chapter 28

After Keitsuke helped them get Kasa back, they went to her home. Kyoya put her on the bed, on the way there she had fallen asleep. Toby sat next to her, Kyoya and keitsuke were outisde her bedroom.

"What's the matter with you Kyoya? I gave you one job if you wanted to be with my sister, don't let her get hurt," Keitsuke says while glaring down at Kyoya since he was much taller. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and said, "How was I supposed to know Zeo would be obssesed with her? It's not like I knew this was going to happen to her."

Keitsuke grabbed Kyoya's jacket collar and lifted his feet from the floor, "You have one last chance Kyoya. If anything else happens to my sister, i'm taking her and you won't see her again."


	29. Chapter 29

Kyoya sighed as he watched Kasa, she sat uncomfortably next to him. He had taken her to the doctor's office after what happened recently. She looked down at her hands and said quietly, "Why did we have to come back here Kyoya?"

He reached over and grabbing her left hand, held it in his own and said, "I just want to make sure you and the baby are alright." She looked up at him, "I didn't know you were so worried."

Kasa leaned against him and he put his arms over her shoulders, "Of course I am. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." They waited a few more minutes before the receptionist called out her name, "Kasa Katou."

Kyoya stood up and pulled her to her feet, they followed the receptionist to a room in the back. Kasa got settled on the small bed and Kyoya stood next to her. It was a few more moments before the Doctor came in. Kyoya glared at him, it was the same Doctor from before, Kumara.

He looked up from his clipboard and smiled at Kasa, "Well look who it is. It's been awhile Kasa, how have you been?" She didn't say anything, Kyoya grabbed her hand, "Don't even try it. Just see if our baby's alright."

Dr. Kumara went over to the ultrasound machine. He took a tube off of it and went over to Kasa, "Pull up your shirt." Since Kasa didn't move, Kyoya did it for her and Dr. Kumara opened the tube and gave it to Kyoya, "Put this on her."

As Kyoya rubbed the gel on her stomach, the doctor rolled the machine to the side of the bed. He took the transducer tube (the thing that shows you the baby) and put it on her stomach. He looked at the screen on the machine while moving it across her stomach.

After a few moments he stopped moving it and frowned, "That's not a good thing to see." Kyoya looked at the screen, "What's wrong?" Dr. Kumara glanced at Kyoya and said, "It appears your baby is hurt somehow, and may not survive the rest of her pregnancy."

Kyoya was silent for a moment before he looked at Kasa, she had tears in the sides of her eyes. He sighed and Kasa couldn't help but cry. She reached for Kyoya and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, "It's alright Kasa."

Dr. Kumara placed the machine back how it was, taking the tube from Kyoya and putting that back as well. He turned away from the two of them so they couldn't see his face, he grinned. In truth there was nothing wrong with their baby or Kasa, he just wanted revenge for the last time he saw Kyoya.

~Later at Kasa's home~

The entire way back to her home Kasa had been crying her eyes out. Kyoya lead her to her bedroom, getting her settled under the blanket. He sat next to her and she grabbed him, hugging him tightly and not letting go. She pressed her face against his chest, his black shirt getting wet from her tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "Please stop crying Kasa. I don't like it when you do, just try and cheer up." She looked up at him, her violet eyes filled with sadness, "How can I cheer up? We might lose our baby, how can I get happy after knowing that?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I don't know, but if you smile I know you'll feel better." Kasa tried to smile, Kyoya put his hand on her back and pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and he said, "I don't trust Dr. Kumara so tomorrow i'm taking you to a different Doctor."

She looked up at him and asked, "But what if he was right and our baby doesn't survive?" Kyoya looked at her with sympathy, "I just want to make sure, alright? Tell me you don't want to have more than one person tell you if that's true or not."

Kasa thought for a moment then said, "I guess you're right." Kyoya layed her on her back and pulled the blanket over her more, "Just get some rest for now. Tomorrow i'll take you to the clinic that's by Beypark."


	30. Chapter 30

As Kasa got settled on the bed, Kyoya watched the Doctor as he got the ultrasound machine ready. He was a younger Doctor named Felix Sager but he told them they could just call him Felix, probably in his 20's. But Kyoya didn't care, as long as he told him if there was anything wrong.

He put the transducer tube on Kasa's stomach and moved it around. Kasa looked at the screen, he stopped moving it and smiled, "There's your baby." Kyoya looked at the screen and asked, "Is anything wrong with her or the baby?"

Felix looked at Kyoya curiously, "No everything's just fine. They're both perfectly healthy, why would you think something was wrong?" Kyoya shook his head, "Just some other doctor that lied to us. It doesn't matter anymore, but for the rest of her pregnancy we'll be seeing you."

~Later~

Kasa smiled happily at Toby and hugged him. He blushed and hugged her back, he said, "You're really happy today." She let him go and looked over to Kyoya, "That's because I found out our baby's going to be alright."

Toby tilted his head to the side,"What do you mean, was something wrong?" Kasa shook her head and explained, "No but the first Doctor we went to lied and said that our baby wasn't going to make it."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Yeah but Felix said nothing was wrong with you. And that's all I care about." Kasa put her hands around his and said, "I know." She looks towards Toby, "Hey Toby do you want to do something fun today?"

Toby shrugged and smiled, "Sure. What did you have in mind?" Kasa's smile widened into a grin, "How do you feel about scary movie marathons?"


	31. Chapter 31

Kasa had taken Toby and Kyoya to her home and were currently in the living room about to start a movie. She sat between them on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap.

It was only about halfway through the movie, and Kasa had already been clinging to Toby. She hid her face against his arm, he blushed. Toby looked at Kyoya, he was staring at him and his sky blue eyes were full of jealousy.

Toby looked down at Kasa and said, "I didn't know you were that scared. Especially since this was your idea." She looked up at him and smiled nervously, "Sorry. I just forgot how scary this movie was."

Kasa let Toby go and Kyoya put his arm around her, pulling her to him. Toby sighed quietly in relief, and turned his attention back to the movie.

~Later~

Toby blushed as Kasa yawned and put her head on his chest. After watching about three movies it got really late. So she was letting Toby stay the night, but he didn't get far because when the last movie was over Kasa was already half asleep and wouldn't move or let him go.

Kasa looked up at him with a sleepy smile, "Hey Toby can you promise me you won't leave?" He looked down at her and smiled, "Yeah. I promise."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her head on his chest, "That's...good. I don't want..you too." Toby looked at Kyoya as she started snoring softly. He was watching them with a look in his eyes that made Toby kind of scared.

He looked back at Kasa and Kyoya said quietly, "Try not to wake her up Toby if you can. Because last night she hardly got any sleep." Toby put his arms around Kasa, holding her against him. Since she was laying with her back against him, he put one of his hands on her stomach softly.

Kyoya eyes him curiously, Kasa smiled slightly in her sleep and Kyoya whispered, "Why does she like you so much?" Toby shook his head looking down at her with a small smile, "I'm not sure but if it bothers you, i'm sorry."

Kyoya closed his eyes and said, "It's fine as long as you keep her happy when you're around. I don't think i'll ever fully understand her myself."


	32. Chapter 32

Around ten o'clock p.m Kasa let Toby leave her home, but Kyoya also left for a little while to train. He made sure no one but himself could get in her home, he had been gone for about an hour.

He came back to her home to find her asleep in her bed, he was going to take a shower since after all his training he started to stink. Before he went into the bathroom he sat next to Kasa and put on of his hands on her cheek.

She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Kasa smiled when she saw him and sat up, "You're finally back." Before Kyoya could say anything, she wrinkled her nose and covered her nose and mouth with her hands, "You smell Kyoya!"

He chuckled quietly, "I know I was just training." She coughed a little, "No i'm used to that smell. It's just something else." He got up, "Sorry then. I'll go take a shower really quick."

Kyoya went into the bathroom, and after a few minutes of him being gone Kasa uncovered her mouth and nose. She layed back down and putting her face against the pillows, which she regretted because they smelled like Kyoya as well.

~Few minutes later~

Kyoya came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he sat back next to Kasa. He looked at her expectantly, "Well? Do I still smell?"

She leaned over and sniffed him, then immediately covered her nose again, "Yeah. Even worse than last time." Kyoya sighed, "Well I don't know what you want me to do then. Does anything else smell different to you?"

Kasa shook her head, her voice was muffled under her hand but Kyoya still made out what she said, "No it's just you." Kyoya stood up and went back to the bathroom. She heard him calling to her, "Kasa can you come here for a minute?"

She got up and stumbled over to the bathroom, she went in and covered her nose. Kyoya was waiting for her by the shower, "Do you need something Kyoya?" He nodded and held his right hand out, "Yeah I need you."

Kasa closed the small space between them and Kyoya grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. He pulled her hands down and kissed her, her nose twitched and she stopped kissing him to cover it again.

Kyoya looked at her and she saw a look of passion in his eyes. He grabbed her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. She stood there letting him take off her clothing till she was fully bare in front of him.

She wrapped her tail around her waist, Kyoya turned the water on in the shower and made sure it was warm but not too hot for her. He took the towel off his waist and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the shower with him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her, she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They stood there kissing for a few moments before Kyoya leaned awy from her slightly and reached for the body soap.

Kasa watched him with her eyes half closed as he put some of the fruity soap on both his hands. He reached for her and she quietly moaned as his hands landed on her chest. He touched her everywhere, leaving no spot untouched. He rubbed her chest, stomach, her thighs, and even the insides of her legs. Which she didn't even know were shaking by that point.

He reached her warmth and split his fingers, pushing one inside of her. She gasped softly and grabbed his shoulders. Kyoya then added two more of his fingers into her. She didn't realize it but she had started rubbing herself against his hand.

Kyoya smirked slightly, "Well you sure seem to like this more than usualy." She stopped and blushing she said, "Sorry." She looked down at his neglected body and reached for the soap herself. Kasa put some on her hands and starting doing the same to him as he did to her.

Once she reached his erection, she took him in her hand. Kyoya smashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, he started moving his hand again. They stood like that for a few moments, kissing and stroking each other.

Suddenly Kyoya pulled away from her, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up pushing her against the wall. Making her wrap her legs around him, he looked her deep in the eyes. She looked back at him and nodded slightly unable to say anything.

He positioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside her. She moaned at the sensation and dug her fingers into his hair. Kyoya started to slowly move, soon thrusting into her with as much force as he could.

The warm water only added to their pleasure as Kasa said, "K-kyoya i'm gonna..." He grunted, "I know, me too." After a fe more moments, he used the last of his remaining strenth to thrust once more. He came hard into her, she couldn't help but moan his name as she came as well.

He held her for a few minutes before setting her on her feet. She almost fell over but Kyoya steadied, and turning off the water he helped her out of the shower. Kasa leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. Kasa opened her eyes when she heard Kyoya, "Here." He held out a towel for her, exhausted from their shower she stumbled into his embrace as he wrapped the towel around her.

"Dry up and we'll go to bed," he said and even if he tried to hide it she could tell he was tired as well. She smiled slightly and said, "Sounds nice." He asked, "Do I still smell?" She sniffed him again and her nose twitched, "Yeah, but i'll try not to complain as long as we get to take another shower soon."


	33. Chapter 33

this isn't a real chapter i just wanted to put up some links for pics of kasa. so here they are

5FEA44202C3146F3 DSi/movie/3146F3_0C3C836A8CEA0_008?in=user

531D1A30CE32DB54 DSi/movie/32DB54_0C30982004FF6_001?in=user

531D1A30CE32DB54 DSi/movie/32DB54_0C2B5A785EC2B_002?in=user


	34. Chapter 34

Toby blushed as Kasa grabbed him and pressed her face against his chest. He looked at Kyoya and mouthed, "What's wrong with her?" Kyoya shook his head and Kasa looked up at Toby, "Sorry Toby. It's just Kyoya's smell bothers me, but yours doesn't."

Kyoya crossed his arms, Toby put his arms around her and said, "Maybe it's just part of you being pregnant." Kasa smiled, "Oh well. That just means i'll have to hug Toby from now on." Toby looked down at her and asked, "Can you let me go please Kasa?"

She relucantly let him go and slightly blushed herself, "Sorry Toby." He smiled and said, "It's fine. I mean, I couldn't really complain because it wasn't bad but.." He trailed off when he saw Kyoya glaring at him.

Kasa smiled back and asked, "Can you two take me to see a movie?"

~Before movie starts in the theatre~

The entire way to the theatre Kasa had started clinging to Toby again, while Kyoya walked behind them. Now that they were actually there and in their seats, Toby's face was bright red. Why? Because they went to see an action movie and Kasa still wouldn't let him go.

As she was holding him, a guy was about to walk past them. But he stopped and looked at Kasa clinging to Toby. He grinned and said, "Way to go man. Your girfriends hot." Toby's face turned even more red if it was possible. Kasa looked up as the guy walked to his seat, she didn't hear what he said so she asked Toby, "Hey Toby what'd that guy say?"

He shook his head and looked down at her, "He uh..said you're pretty." She smiled and looked back at the screen. Kyoya glanced at them with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

~Later~

On the way back to her home Kyoya told Kasa and Toby he was going to stay at Beypark for awhile to battle. Toby walked Kasa home, and she invited him in. They sat on the couch and Kasa asked, "Can you stay please Toby?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Sure. I'll stay here on the couch." Kasa shook her head, "No I don't want you to. Come with me." She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him to her bedroom.

Toby followed her while blushing and he sat next to her as she sat on the bed. Kasa pushed him back and layed next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Toby's blush grew and he timidly put his arms around her.

She rubbed her cheek on him and smiled, "I want you to stay Toby because I like the way you smell. It's nothing like the way Kyoya does, it kinda makes me more relaxed." He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

Kasa looked at him curiously as he stared at her, "What's the matter Toby? Was it something I sa-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, she was suprised at first but hesitantly kissed him back.

Toby pulled away from her a few moments later and said quickly, "I'm sorry Kasa! I don't know what came over me." She blushed herself and said, "It's fine, it was...nice." Toby pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Kasa smiled and putting her head back on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, they both fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Kasa yawned and rolled over, shebreathed in deeply loving Toby's smell. He pulled her against him and smiled, she had fallen asleep on him. But he didn't mind, he wouldn't say it out loud, but he liked her more than a friend.

She looked up at him and smiled, she said, "Good morning Toby!" He brushed her bangs off her face, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Kasa nodded and said, "Yeah. I sleep good because your smell made me comfortable."

Toby blushed slightly and said, "I don't if I should take that as a compliment or not." She laughed quietly, "Just take it as one." It was silent for a few moments before Kasa asked, "Can you let me go please Toby?"

He tilted his head to the side, "But if you cling to me it's okay? What if I like holding you like this?" She blushed and said, "I don't know how to a-" Toby cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened slightly, but she relaxed a moment later. She kissed him back hesitantly, but as they kissed they didn't know the door had opened and Kyoya saw Toby kiss her.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you think you're doing Toby" He immediately pulled away and let Kasa go. Kasa looked over at Kyoya, "It wasn't his fault Kyoya. It was mine, I kissed him first."

Toby looked at Kasa surprised, "But Kasa, I-" She shook her head, "No it was my fault. If Kyoya's going to be angry at anyone, it shoulde be me." He sighed, "Fine. I'll let that one slide, but if it happens again I'm not going to be so forgiving."


	36. Chapter 36

Zigurat watched the monitors closely, it showed a girl with silver hair with her shirt pulled up looking at her stomach. He smirked and said to himself, "This is wonderful. There isn't much longer till the girl and baby are mine. Damian, why don't you see how our little test subject is doing?"

Damian grinned and said, "As you wish Dr. Zigurat."

~Later~

Kasa smiled as Toby sat next to her, he had taken her to Beypark and they were sitting under a tree in the shade. She put her head on his shoulder and he said, "Thanks for yesterday Kasa." Kasa looked up at him, "Don't worry about it. I didn't want Kyoya to be mad at you, you're one of my favorite people to be around."

Toby smiled, they sat like that for a few moments before someone aproached them. It was Damian, he smirked at them and said, "Well Kasa this is a surpise to see you with someone other than Kyoya after what Zeo did to you."

She looked up at him confused, "What are you doing here?" Damian grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, "I need you to come with me." She pulled her hands away from him, "No way. I remember the last time I went with you, and I don't trust you."

Toby stood up and stood in front of her, "You're not taking her again. Not while I'm here." As they were talking, they didn't notice the pink haired male come up behind Kasa and grab her. She of course struggled, but couldn't get away from him, "Let me go!"

Damian's smirk grew, "Good job Jack, let's go." Jack picked Kasa up and helf her under his arms, she tried to get free but failed. Kasa looked back at Toby as Jack carried her, "Toby help me!" Toby made a move to attempt and get her back, but Damian blocked his path, "I don't think so. We need her for important research, you can have her back when we're done with her."

~LATER~

Kasa stepped away from Jack and Damian as they watched her. After they had taken her from Toby again, they took her to the forest outside the city. Jack stepped closer to her and said interested, "You're the definition of beauty and I must have you to study from."

She blushed and moved back away from them more, Damian watched her with a smirk, "Not yet Jack, we still need her. After Zigurat's done you can have her all to yourself." Kasa looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything for either of you, or this Zigurat guy."

Jack smirked and moved towards her again, he made his move when her back hit a tree. He put his hands on either side of her so she couldn't go anywhere, "That's such a shame my beauty. But we're still going to have to use you, no matter how much I don't want to."

Kasa looked away from him as he put his right hand on her cheek, and she said, "I don't want to, please just let me go." Jack shakes his head while saying, "We can't. But what we can do is play with you for awhile before we have to take you to Zigurat."

Her blush grew as he pulled her shirt up and put his hand on her stomach. He lightly rubbed her while saying, "Even with this you are still beauty itself. I understand why Kyoya and Toby like you so much."

She looked up at him curious yet surprised, "How do you know about Kyoya? Do you spy on us?" Jack chuckled quietly, "I can't tell you. What I can tell you is, you're even more beautiful when you're asleep."

Kasa tried pushing him off of herself, "Get away from me, you're creepy. And I don't want to be around you anymore." Damian came over to them and he narrowed his eyes at her, "I already told you, you can't leave yet. We need you, trust me if you don't try to fight it won't be so bad."

Jack reached for her and pulled at her shirt, he whispered so Damian couldn't hear him, "When we take you to Zigurat I'll look after you before he uses you." She glared at him while saying, "Gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

Damian shoulders Jack to the side and says to her, "We're going to take you back to the city now. But if you tell anyone about what happened, you're going to regret it. And so will your baby."


	37. Chapter 37

Quick note; i'm skipping to when Kasa's about 9 months along because...yeah. Anyways, back to the story.

Kasa sighed and put her hand on her swollen stomach, she was due any day and feeling more nervous by the day. Kyoya sat next to her on her couch and gave her the bowl of ice cream he had. He looked at her curiously as she took it from him, "What's the matter Kasa?"

She shook her head and says, "I'm actually not sure. I just have a bad feeling." He put his arms over her shoulder and pulled her against him, "Don't worry Kasa. Everything will be alright, I promise."

~NIGHT TIME (I don't know what else to call it)

Kasa looked around in fear, there was blood all over her and on her stomach. She was in her bed with the blanket over her, it was dark but she could still see. She took the blanket off and almost screamed. Instead of seeing her normal nine month stomach, she saw her stomach looked like it had been ripped open.

She didn't feel any pain, Kasa tried to get out of bed but ended up falling on the floor. Her eyes widened, there was a small baby covered in blood next to her. But something was wrong with it, it had a long bone sticking out of it's back and on one side of its head was a fox ear similar to Kasa's but it was deformed.

Kasa closed her eyes and heard a voice, "Kasa...Kasa wake up!" Her eyes widened and she found her self back in reality. Kyoya was leaning over her, his blue eyes filled with worry. He put his hand on her forehead while saying, "You were moving around and almost fell out of bed, are you alright?"

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "I-I don't k-know." Kyoya put his arms softly around her, "It's alright Kasa. It was just a dream, why don't you tell me what happened and then you can try to go back to sleep?"

Kasa shook her head, "I d-don't want to talk a-about it." He sighed and reached for the blanket, he pulled it over her and kissed her head, "Alright then. Just try and rest some more."


	38. Chapter 38

Kasa looked at Toby curiously as he sat next to her and put his hand on her swollen stomach, he asks, "Are you excited Kasa?" She shrugs and says while taking his hand off her, "I'm more worried than excited. I can't stop thinking about what Jack and Damian said to me."

That time he looked at her curiously and asks, "What did they tell you? I can help you, you know." She closed her eyes, "I know. But they told me I can't tell anyone or they'll hurt my baby."

He smiled slightly at her, "Don't worry about them. If they try to hurt either of you, I won't let them. And I'm sure Kyoya would say the same thing, I promise."

~Later

Toby had taken Kasa back to her home, but Kyoya was there so she was alone. She sighed, it seemed like she had been doing that alot lately. But she decided to just sleep until Kyoya came back.

She pulled the blanket over her stomach and closed her eyes. Kasa layed there is silence, soon falling asleep.

~I don't know maybe an hour later

Jack smirked as he watched Kasa sleep, he and Damian had come to her home. Easily getting in, they were there to retrieve her and take her back to Zigurat. He put his hand on her cheek, he rubbed her cheek in small circles with his thumb.

He says to himself, "She's so beautiful. I need her to study from." Damian must have heard him because he laughed, "Yeah right Jack. Once Zigurat's done with her, you'll just get bored after a day playing with her."

Jack shrugs and takes his hand off her, "Possibly. But I still need a new canvas, and she would be perfect." He slipped his arms under her, lifting her off the bed with the blanket around her. Kasa stirred slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

Damian watched him as he did so, "Be careful with her. I don't want her going into labor until we get back." Jack looked down at her sleeping face, "I know. Which is why I'm going to take extra care of her myself."


	39. Chapter 39

Jack watched Kasa closely as she sat on his bed with one of her hands on her stomach. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and asked, "What do you want from me?" He shook his head and says, "I want you for art. But Zigurat wants you and your baby."

She looked at him confused but still scared, "Why? It's not like I would be useful to him." Jack sighs and sits next to her, he puts his right hand on her stomach and she flinched, "He's been studying you already. He wants your beys spirit, part of it is inside of you. Zigurat thinks that because you're pregnant, part is in your baby as well."

Kasa looked down at her stomach and says, "I already knew Nineales was partially inside me, but i had no idea he was in my baby too." She looks up at Jack with tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want him to take my baby. He can't possibly think to gain something from it."

Jack lifts his gaze to her face while saying, "He wants to use your beys power to run a machine that can use your power to control anyone." She closes her eyes, unable to hold back tears anymore, "I don't want to hurt anyone though Jack. I'm not the violent type of person."

He narrowed his eyes, "Once he starts his plan you'll start to change. You won't remember anyone but the people Zigurat wants you to. It's going to make you evil Kasa. I can't tell you anymore, but once he's done I'll take care of you. Because after he's finished, you'll be the same as now. Except he'll keep your baby."

~Later

Kyoya tried to keep himself from panicking, he couldn't find Kasa. He had come back to her home, hoping to find her there but she wasn't. Toby had promised him he took her back, but he found nothing.

He sighed as he knocked on the door to Keitsuke's home, this was his last option. Coming to Keitsuke, hoping he would help Kyoya find her. Kyoya took a deep breath as Keitsuke opened the door and said annoyed, "What do you want?"

Kyoya says while looking away from his red gaze, "I need your help, I can't find Kasa anywhere." Keitsuke had to hold himself back from yelling at Kyoya right then, "What the hell's the matter with you? I told you, if anything else happened to her I was taking her. And what do you go and do?"

Kyoya crossed his arms while looking back at him, "It's not my fault. I don't want her to be gone, but I need you to help me find her." Keitsuke glared at him with his red eyes, "I'll help you. But once I find her, you won't see her again."


	40. Chapter 40

Jack watches Kasa as she sat on his bed and was looking at her round stomach. She sighs and Jack sits next to her, she jumped slightly as he put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed her. She looks at him confused and asks, "Why are you doing that?"

He looks up at her with his green eyes, "Just admiring you. I think pregnancy is beautiful, one of the greatest works of art." Kasa blushes slightly and turns her violet gaze away from him, "I guess so. But it can be scary too you know."

Jack pulls his hand away from her and says, "I already knew that. I'm sure you'll be fine when your time comes." She looks back at him and smiles slightly, "Thanks." Jacks lips curve into a small grin.

She's surprised as he put his arm around her lower back and pulls her against him. Jack leaned his head against hers as she blushed more, "J-Jack? What are you doing?" He rubbed his cheek against hers, "Just trying to get to know you better."

Kasa doesn't move, but turns her head away from him, "That's not how you get to know someone." Jack uses his right hand to turn her head back to him, he rubs his thumb along the marks on her cheek, "Then how would you get to know someone better?"

She looks away from his green gaze, "Well you wouldn't be touching someone you just met like this. Y-you would have to talk about what the other person likes and doesn't like."

Jack takes his hands off her and tilts his head to the side, and if Kasa wan't being held there against her will she would of thought it was cute. His blue lips curl to a small smile, "Then what are some things you like Kasa? Maybe if you tell me, I'll be able to make this place more comfortable for you."

Kasa puts her hand on her chin and thought for a minute, "I really like sweets and I miss my stuffed fox Kyoya gave me." She lowers her hand and her gaze, "It reminds me of him." Jack puts his hand on her chin and tilts her head up, "Sweets huh? I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

Jack was trying to get her mind off Kyoya and she knew it, "Yeah I kinda do. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to live with out it." He leaned closer to her so his face was only about an inch from hers, "I think you love sweet things because you're sweet yourself."

Kasa blushed again and felt uncomfortable at how close Jack was to her, "W-what are you talking about? I'm not t-" She was cut off as Jack softly presses his blue lips to hers, her eyes widened. Kasa raised her hands up, and curling her hands into fists she hits his chest.

Jack broke the kiss a few moments later, his uncovered eye was half closed and he whispers, "I was right." Kasa could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Why did you kiss me? You know I'm with Kyoya."

He shook his head, "I wanted to see if you really were sweet like candy." Kasa couldn't help it but let the tears fall down her cheeks, "I don't care. You know I love Kyoya, but you kissed me anyways."

Jack reaches up and runs his hands through her long silver hair, "I was just trying to cheer you up Kasa. I'm sorry." She narrows her eyes and slaps his hands away, "That doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want."

Kasa stands up, but as soon as she does she feels pain shoot through her stomach. She lets out a cry of pain, and Jack quickly stands to his feet and steadies her before she falls over, "Are you alright Kasa. What's the matter?"

She let's out a breath and looks at Jack with fear in her violet eyes, "M-my water broke." Jack helps her back to his bed and lays her down. He grabs an extra pillow from the head of his bed and props her feet up with it, he then puts another under her head.

Jack puts his hand on her forehead and wipes her bangs off her face, "Don't worry Kasa. You'll be alright. I'm going to go get some one to help you, and I'll be back." As Jack stands up straight and turns to leave, she grabs his hand. Jack looks at her surprised, she has a pleading look in her eyes, "I-i'm sorry Jack."

He smiles at her and as she lets his hand go, he rubs her cheek with his thumb, "It's alright Kasa. I wasn't thinking when I kissed you." She smiles through the pain she felt, "I-It's okay Jack. I didn't mean to make y-you feel bad."

Jack turns and goes to the door, "Just stay calm Kasa. I'll be right back."


End file.
